Baked
by acme54
Summary: Wee!Winchester boys make cookies while waiting for their Dad to come home.


"Pass me…." Dean looked at his brother. He had flour in his hair and chocolate running down his chin. He had only looked away to add an egg. "…the flour Sammy" he sighed, siring again.  
"Ok" he handed Dean the sticky bag.  
Weighing out the right amount, he continued his narrative. "Then you sieve the flour into it." Shaking the flour into the butter, sugar and egg mix into the bowl.  
"Snow!" Sammy giggled and went to put his hand under it.  
Dean headed him off. "Next the chocolate" he stirred in the flour. Sammy jumped off the chair and ran round the table. He reached up over the top of it, above his head. He grabbed the block of chocolate. It had two bite marks in it. He came back around and handed it to Dean on the chair.  
"Here Deeen. 'Late"  
"Thank you Sammy" He grabbed the bar and watched as Sammy climbed back on the chair next to his. "You break up the chocolate into little bits and add it to the mix"  
"Mix" Sammy echoed. Watching the bits of chocolate drown in the dough.  
"Then we roll it out on the table."  
"Flour!" Sammy took a handful and threw most of it off the table. Dean looked at the floor, he picked up the sieve again. He nodded to the flour bag.  
"Another one Sammy. In here." Sammy took handful and dropped it in. Dean covered the table. "Now the best bit. We make it flat" he pushed his hand down into it. Sammy squeaked with joy. Sammy liked this bit. He slapped his hands on the dough. Dean sat back a bit on his chair watching as the boy spreading it out over the table. He hopped down and checked the oven light. It was at the right temperature. "Sammy, the cutters are in the cupboard over there" He pointed to the other side of the kitchen. He took the baking tray out of the nearby shelf. He greased it, using the brush, while Sammy had his back turned. Last time he had done this Sammy had painted the door with oil. He hadn't missed a spot. He had to be careful what Sammy saw. He got up on the chair and fixed the holes in the dough on the table before Sammy found the cutters he wanted to use this time. When they moved here, they had found a tub of various cutters.  
Sammy had picked an angel and a guitar. "Cutters! Chow time!"  
"Not yet. We have to bake them"  
"Wait. Cool down?" Sammy asked. He had problems with the order of things sometimes. He just wanted the good parts, the happy ending.  
"Bake first, then cool, then eat" Dean knew things happened for a reason and you have to do all the steps. "No shortcuts kiddo" as Dad would say.  
"Ok" Sammy nodded. He climbed on the chair and looked for the best place to make the first one. He pushed the angel down. Dean put his hand on top, to get the cutter all the way to the table. Sammy screamed.  
Dean drew back a bit. Had he pushed too hard?  
"Me do" Sammy demanded. Looking at the cutter. He pulled it up and shook the shape on to the tray. It came out perfectly.  
"I'm just helping"  
"Me do" Sammy used both hands with the next angel. Before he pulled it up he handed Dean the other cutter. "You do" he pointed to the other side of the table. Dean took the other cutter from his brother. Sammy looked at him. His eyebrows knotted and Dean expected another scream. "Dean! Manners" Sammy told his brother off, like Dad.  
Dean sighed. "Thank you Sammy"  
"Welcome." Sammy pointed and started on his third cookie. "Cut!"

* * *

Dad knocked his knock. Dean unlocked the door and took the chain off. He handed the take out bags to Dean.  
"Hi boys" He grinned. Sammy launched himself off the sofa and attached himself to his dad's legs. Taking one look at his younger son's hair and face he turned to the elder. "How bad is it?" he nodded to the kitchen door. It looked oil free from this angle. Dean shrugged. It had been worse before he had tidied a bit.  
"Cookies" Sammy smiled up at his dad.  
"After we eat" He ruffled Dean's hair. He disentangled his feet, making for the kitchen. He peeked around the door. He saw a neat pile of cooling cookies and the chaos surrounding them "I say we rescue the cookies and nail shut the door. We have no kitchen." He turned back with a goofy look. "Sound ok to you Dean?"  
Dean had started to un-bag the food. "Yes sir!"  
Sammy giggled. "You funny Daddy"  
"Pick me out a good cookie Sammy." He took his jacket off and headed to the bathroom. "We'll eat in here tonight"

* * *

" See that attitude there ... that's why I always get the extra cookie."~ Dean


End file.
